That Thief
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Alright, so Jill wakes up to find that Skye has ended up in her bed, due to the events of last night. A JillxSkye, SkyexJill (Skill couple, lol) fanfic from Harvest Moon DS Cute. Rated M for mentions of what happened the previous night, and some deep stuff. I'll have you know that Jill is a bit of a tsundere in this fic, and Skye has his not-so-smooth moments ;D


I could feel the warm summer sunlight stream though my window, onto my now awakened face. But my head throbbed like someone was hammering into my skull, my mouth was drier than the Sahara, and my lower half was throbbing with dull aches and pains. I rubbed my crusty eyes, and opened them.

**OH MY GODDESS.**

I did not expect to see what I saw. I was too shocked to scream. What came out was a small, forced gasp. First things first, I was COMPLETELY nude. I didn't even have my skimpy underwear on. Secondly, and more importantly,

Skye. Phantom Skye. The Phantom Thief. Was in my bed. Holy harvest sprites. He slept on his side, his hands looking like he was embracing someone- his long fingers even looked like they once held someone. I felt myself going crazy at that thought of him holding onto me when we were asleep. But, I have to admit, his face was actually kind of angelic looking, with long eyelashes, mouth slightly open, long silvery hair falling in all the right places-

**Focus Jill. Think of how you got into this predicament. Think of why the hell this thief is in your bed.**

And then my mind flashed to memories of last night. I remember Skye coming over to my house for a casual conversation... We kind of ended up having some alcohol that he wanted us to try... I then noticed the bottle next to my bed. Well. It was that fancy alcohol that he stole from Griffin awhile back. I think it was called Okuhattan. So apparently it DID make you drunk, quick.

And then I remembered that we were having some sort of dumb, drunken conversation, and then- I felt myself turning red at this point- I could faintly remember the taste of sweet roses on my tongue, his skillful hands trailing down my back (resulting in shivers down my spine), kisses trailing all around my body, sweet nothings whispered in my ear, being completely and utterly under a lustful spell of just being turned _on_-

**And then there were the moans. The MOANS.** Holy harvest moon... Did I really... Oh goddess. Please don't tell me that I was moaning and acting up all erotically weird and- oh shoot. Oh bamboo shoots. Oh nononononononononononononono. NOOOOO!

"Jill! Jill! Jill. Calm down." I didn't notice that I was screaming. Breathing in and out calmly, I felt my forehead being touched by another forehead. Once I fully was ahold of myself, I opened my eyes, and saw Skye's two emerald eyes staring at me with concern. I then remembered that my rather large rack was visible, and moved back a bit, pulling the purple blankets up to cover myself up. I stared at his embarrassed facial expression.

I don't exactly know how, but my eyes started to tear up, and my voice made this cracking noise that only people who try to hold their tears make. I was suddenly shaking. And the next thing you know, I'm making these weird sobbing noises.

"You stole my virginity, you thief," were the only words I could choke out. And the next thing you know, Skye's hugging me, patting my back, and trying to soothe me with "Shhhh" sounds. Once I stopped crying, he kissed the tears away from my face, and held me for a silent moment.

"Is your body... ok?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"My lower half hurts... and-" My eyes opened wide when I saw small hickeys on my neck, and my chest. Skye however, was looking away, and had a look of slight anger, but plenty of embarrassment.

"Do you think we had se-"

"No way! Not with you! I wouldn't do such a thing! We probably just had a make-out session and-" I lost all of my voice when Skye suddenly pushed me down, and stuck his fingers in me. This jerk, really now. But there were electric sparks going all over my body as he felt around, and I couldn't hold back my voice, honestly. I mean, if a guy is managing to get into all of the areas where you feel it the most...

"Ngh... Uh... mnf...ngh..." I just noticed that I was clinging on to Skye for dear life, using one hand to hold down my voice. Skye must've seen the misunderstanding, because he spoke up.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's just... ah, here we go." I started to feel this warmish liquid coming out of me. I suddenly then understood why he did what he just did. But then I freaked out when I realized what all of that warm liquid meant. It just emphasized the fact that Skye and I "made love" to one another last night, and it didn't help that we did it in a drunken stupor. I covered a pillow over my face in shame, and started to sob uncontrollably. Skye tried taking the pillow off of my face, saying,

"Jill-"

"Don't say my name, perverted thief! Heart stealer! Trickster! ASSHOLE!" I yelled, my body shaking. I could feel him wince with those insults, but instead of running off, he actually leaned down, and whispered in my ear-

"Listen, Jill. We just made a very, very unintelligent decision of having that drinking contest. And we ended up getting a little turned on, and since we're both human beings, our judgement was very clouded, and we ended up, well... Being physically connected." His voice was shaky.

"You've probably f*ck*d tons of girls, and this doesn't mean anything to you. But to me?! I wanted to save my body for the right guy, at a right, special time. A guy who'd appreciate it. Not when drunk. And definitely not to a womanizer who doesn't even like me!" I held the pillow closer to my face.

"I'll have you know that this' actually my first time. I have never gotten this far, physically, with anyone." I gave a low gasp. "But are you sad that you did it with me, or was it because of our reckless mistake as young, reckless beings?" At that question, I lay limp.  
"Like I would know. You drive me crazy." And he took the pillow out of my hands, when I said this, defenseless, head turned to the side.

"Then maybe... We could do it... Not as a mistake?" He gave a broken smile. I glared at him, and slapped him in the face.

"You think I'd really trust you? How do I know you're not bullshitting me- UMPH!" He caught me off guard, with a french kiss. I was swept away, back on my bed. Ugh.

When our tongues parted, Skye started again, " Like I said, we'll do this again, and it won't be a mistake." He gave me a few kisses on my cheeks, a few on my nose, a few on my forehead, and a few on my eyelashes. I could feel myself being stirred up again by this.

"Listen. I'll hold you up as many times as I will need to convince you to believe in me." Looking up, I could see that he had a serious expression. His eyes looked like they were about to enter into my soul. Why was he making that expression?

He hugged me, and I was like putty in his hands. I was powerless, and fell prey to his charm. And so, he carried me to the bathroom, so that we could get clean from doing the dirty from the day (ahem, night) before.


End file.
